the court jester
by la rose de versailles
Summary: she would play the fool no longer. anti n x touko.


She had been playing the fool from the start.

She had given away everything for him. Her Pokémon, her life, her love, herself. There was nothing left to give and yet he kept trying to take from her. Take, take, take. That's all he knew, she thought. Love, love, take, take. It was an endless cycle. She had given her trust, he gave her betrayal. She gave him her friendship, he gave her enemies. She gave him her heart, he never gave his back.

He had known she would do it without hesitation. He had known that if he played on the sympathy card, she would have given into his façade. He knew so much about her, yet she knew so little. Was she stupid? Was she? She couldn't tell anymore. No, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to believe that she had been a pawn from the start. She refused to believe it. He played her like a puppet on a string. They had all warned her.

They all warned her that he'd hurt her in the end, hadn't they?

She didn't believe. She didn't listen. 'No, he's different. You don't understand.' That was what she said, but what was the truth now? Did she understand him? Did he understand her? Did he even care? No, wait. She knew the answer to that question. No, no. He didn't care about her. If he had… if he had, he wouldn't have been there. Staring at him with a dumfound expression as though she shouldn't have been surprised at what he said.

"I am Team Plasma's king."

With those five words, everything fell to ashes. He no longer went out of his way to come see her, though she doubted she would have allowed him to come near at all. Days, weeks, months passed before she'd see him again. Days, weeks, months passed before she found Reshiram. And seconds, minutes when she was destroyed. All her hard work had fallen before her. The tea green-haired man only laughed, offering her a small smile of consolation. His ideals had been stronger. His resolve had been stronger.

He had always been stronger.

He had her hauled away, though she screamed and fought it with all her might. But to no avail. She had failed and she was locked away in the dungeon beneath the castle. She wanted to cry, but found no tears. He tried talking to her one day. He asked if she was being treated well, though she refused to answer. She was punished harshly, though she still resisted. She dared not waste another breath on the man she once held dear.

She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months and months to years before she had finally been released from her prison. Her legs had become unused to supporting her weight and gave way beneath her. Though, she had never been so happy to see the sun. The sky, the grass, the clouds. Everything. She relished in it. Her friends surrounded her, hugging her in their arms and whispering words of comfort into her ears.

She was requested to visit the black king.

She had almost refused that day, almost deciding to deny him everything. Like he had denied her everything. His love, his friendship, his everything. She wanted him to suffer like she had. Though, she couldn't resist. She met with him that day, only staring back quietly at the tea green-haired man through a thick, glass window. "Do you hate me?" He had asked her. Her immediate answer was yes. "Do you think I'm sorry for hurting you?" No. "Do you know why I did?" No. "Because my father made me."

She had to try hard not to laugh.

Was that his best excuse, she asked. Blaming it on his father? She hardly believed him. "Did you like me?" Yes. "Did you love me?" Yes. "Will you ever forgive me?" There was a question that she didn't know the answer to. She was quiet then, only staring at him quietly with the phone to her ear. "No." She answered, eyes devoid of any other emotions for the man. She adored him, wanted him, craved him. But she would not give her trust away so easily again. It only led to betrayal. And she never wanted to experience such a feeling ever again. "Will you ever visit again?" No. "Will you answer if I send for you?" No.

He looked so lost then.

He seemed almost confused that she didn't want to see him anymore. She had always been so excited to see him then, even if it were only for a few moments. Though, his lips moved on his own. "Goodbye then, my white queen." He lifted a timid hand, waving quietly as the woman hung up the phone and swept herself into the arms of another man. He was left there before being taken back to his cell.

And with that, the heroine gave a small smile as she grasped the handle of the door. She would not play the fool nor the queen any longer. And he would not play the king.

Their game was over.


End file.
